


Paper Crowns

by LuciferIsSatan



Series: Multiplicity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), The Holidays, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/pseuds/LuciferIsSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing about the Winter Solstice that Crowley never cared much for, with all the unnecessary celebrations and whatnot. All if it was simply chaff in his opinion, that needed to be removed from the wheat. However, with the holidays coming up, he found at least one aspect to all of the chaff to be rather charming, or at least he thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> Happy late birthday, cupcake. I promised I'd write you something, and here you go. -- Meredith, does not belong to me and is not of my own creation, but rather she's BadgersQueen/Kripkelover own Original Character. I'm just simply tampering with her. It's a little shorter than I'd prefer (especially considering how late it is) but I hope you find it sufficient, regardless. Enjoy. ^^

"Quit pouting you big galoot," came the tired sigh from across the room, "I need your help setting this up or else it'll tip over."

Crowley sighed heavily, slouching in his chair. Meredith, his doting little lover, had insisted they get a tree for the holidays, but Crowley had found the whole incident to be terribly mundane. Why would he, of all people, celebrate the supposive birth of Christ? She had insisted it was just for the joy and thought of gift giving than anything else, claiming that they'd be celebrating the _Winter Solstice_ rather than Christmas, but Crowley didn't believe her for a second.

That with her being raised in a rather traditional family and all.

Meredith had dragged him to the ends of the earth trying to find the perfect tree, and although Crowley didn't care much for the holidays, he enjoyed seeing her excitement so prevalent on her sleeves. He loved the bounce in her step as she spoke about previous Christmas's she's spent with her rather vacant family up north, and the sorts of things she's gotten and given. That was just the sort of person she was, and the sort of person Crowley had so pitifully gotten all knotted up and weak over-- a giver, not a taker. Just his luck too.

Crowley looked over at her with a heavy stare, his brows knitted and grimacing at the decorations littering their once clear apartment floor. Ornaments were in boxes, and garlands were strung over the back of their couch and rug; needless to say, she was certainly getting into the Christmas spirit.

Meredith was pouting herself in the middle of their living room, sitting cross legged on the carpet with her bright fuzzy red hair in a bun and wearing an obscenely jolly and over sized Christmas sweater. Green's and reds that were bright and obnoxious, and to top it all off with a white and blue snowflake pajama pants that hung loosely on her hips. She looked ridiculously adorable and Crowley buried his face in his hands. He was too tired for all of this.

"You know we really didn't need to get a tree," Crowley sighed from his seat, letting his hands drop from his face. "We would have been perfectly off just placing the presents elsewhere."

"But it wouldn't have been the same!" Meredith insisted, tongue in cheek, "besides, what's a Winter Solstice without a bit of tradition?"

"A modern one, love," Crowley rolled his eyes with good nature.

Meredith set down the ornament in her delicate hands, crossing her arms when a smirk touched her lips. "You're just bothered by the fact that they didn't bless the tree before cutting it down, aren't you?"

The demon growled, "What's the bleeding point of taking the creature without thanking it for it's sacrifice? Human's are all bloody Barbarians- the whole lot of them." Crowley huffed, "It's not right, and they damn well knew it."

She pursued his lips, chuckling a moment before she cooed at him, "Awe, sweetie, it's okay," she reached her arms out for him, "C'mon, help me decorate and then we'll make something to drink, how's that sound?"

"Like you're trying to bribe me," Crowley smiled faintly at the attempt, slumping his shoulders with a weary huff, "alright darling, alright-" Crowley pushed his hands against the chairs arms rests, pushing himself up to a standing position. He sauntered over with a heavy step before settling down on the carpet in front of the charming women, "you win."

"Of course," she smiled, handing him a few decorations to stick these thin metal hook's through, for hanging the ornaments, "after this then we can get to the part I think you'll most enjoy," Meredith grinned, all teeth and bright with the smile reaching all the way up to her eyes. She was always too happy for her own good, and if Crowley had been any less tolerant, he might not have found it as endearing as he did. However, luckily for her, he was too far gone on her to ever find a thing she does to be anything other than precious; it was a curse, really.

Crowley nearly pricked his finger as he pulled the hook through the top, carefully knotting the bottom before moving onto the next few. Meredith already seemed to have a majority of the decorations finished, and before he knew it, she was pulling him to his feet, instructing him to move behind the unblessed tree and help her move the garland around.

Crowley, being somewhat taller, had to do the top bit as they worked their way around, letting the end piece towards the bottom settle on one of the branches before they began putting up the ornaments. Crowley made a few side comments about how tacky they looked, but all Meredith did was chuckle in response; Crowley hadn't even realized she was on his side of the tree until he felt a little peck on his cheek and something cold touch his collar, looking down to find a little ornament placed by his neck and quickly realizing that it wasn't the only one.

A laugh fought past his lips when he found he had at least three in the waist band of his pants, two hanging off his his pockets and a couple on his sleeves. He had been so caught up on trying to get the decorations spread out evenly, that he hadn't noticed her slipping by and turning him into a Solstice decoration himself.

After a few more misplaces bulbs and two broken ornaments later, they finally stepped back to admire their handy work. Well, actually, it was more or less Meredith giving it a good look at while Crowley went to escape to the kitchen, grabbing the kettle along the way.

The red head joined him after a moment, checking herself a few times to make sure she didn't miss anything on her person. She sauntered into the room, sidestepping the demon at the stove, who was setting the water. She shuffled through some of the drawers around them, pulling out coloured paper, scissors, and after a few long minutes, she also came across the tape. Crowley looked her over curiously but never commented, turning the dials on the stove top to begin heating, and soon joined the red head at the table, where she had all these supplies sitting about.

Crowley watched her as she cut and trimmed, humming softly to herself as she made creases and folds. The demon king's head was resting on his fist lazily, tongue in cheek as he watched her cut away before he eventually found himself curious enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

Meredith only smiled, never looking away nor pausing as she cut. "You'll see, sweetie."

The demon slumped, "Please tell me it's not any more paper snowflakes, darling. I think our walls are covered with enough already."

Meredith chuckled, "We can never have too many snowflakes," she hummed, "but no, that's not what I'm making."

"If you can't see our walls, I'm sure there's some sort of limit," he mused offhandedly, watching her concentrated expression a moment before glancing towards the kettle again.

"You've been in a bit of a bitter mood lately," Meredith finally said, glancing up at him with a sort of fond, if not a bit saddened, glint in her eye. "I know you don't care much for this season, and I know you've had a bit of a stint in hell recently that's gotten you all worked up too," she looked back down at the paper in her hands, cutting off the last few sections before reaching for the tape, "and don't think I haven't noticed."

"and with me being well-- _all over the place_ certainly didn't help either, so-" Meredith pushed up from her seat, slipping over to where her partner was sitting. She slipped onto the edge of the table, sliding right in front of him and placing a leg on either side of his body. Reaching up, Meredith placed the thing she had made and pulled it over the demons head, sliding it in place. "I believe we should dedicate this day to getting you into the spirit of the holidays, and, _hopefully_ -" she place her delicate soft hands on either side of his jaw, tilting his head up and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, "get you feeling better, how's that sound?"

Crowley pressed into her hold, smiling gently up at her.

He might not be a fan of the holidays, nor did he think he ever would be, but he supposed there wasn't any harm in trying.

Crowley slid his hands up her sides, settling on her pajama clad hips, and capturing her mouth in a chaste kiss before they broke away with a start- there was a sharp high pitched ringing, and Crowley had nearly forgotten that he had the kettle on. Meredith chuckled, leaning down and placing a leisured kiss against the side of his mouth before slipping off the table and heading towards the kettle. Crowley watched as she moved away, reaching a hand up to his hair and brushing against the paper she placed on his head.

He pulled it off to examine the design, to find it in the shape of a crown. The edges were a little jagged and rushed, but it was a crown none the less, and one made specifically for him.

And when Meredith returned, a mug of hot chocolate in each hand, she didn't comment when she found another little paper crown resting at her seat, and Crowley nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know too much about this Meredith character, but I did a bit of research and hopefully didn't butcher her too much. Again, happy late birthday. ^^


End file.
